Dauntless Initiation
by Cupc4k3Crystal
Summary: Fourtris with no war. Al is dead because he committed suicide, New initiates, Candor or Dauntless, parties, surprise pregnancies, and proposals will be included. Ten, Chrill, Urlene, Sheke, and let's throw in a surprise couple for fun. Rated T for Tris and Tobias.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: The war never happened. Ten found out just in time and stopped Jeanine. In the process, Harrison died, being shot by Eric. New leaders of Dauntless TBA. New leader of Erudite is Cara. Peter couldn't forgive himself for almost raping Tris, so he injected himself with memory serum. Now it's new and improved Peter! Christina and Will are dating, Marlene and Uriah are dating, Zeke and Shauna are dating, and of course our favourite 10 couple is back! It's been almost a year after initiation, and Tris is working in the tattoo parlour. She will train initiates with Four. Uriah and Christina are going to be training the Dauntless-borns, and Uriah is also leader-in-training, and Christina is a nurse. Will is working in the control room. Marlene is working in the infirmary. Lynn is a police woman, and Peter chose to fight for entertainment.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent! I just own my own copies of the books.**

Part 1: Party at Zeke's

Tris POV

Uriah and Marlene are dragging me somewhere today. I don't know where, but Christina warned me to wear extra layers. I regret it now, because I'm sweating like crazy.

"We're here!" Uriah yells. On cue, Marlene takes off my blindfold. I realize that we are at Zeke's apartment. I look around the room, and see that Christina, Will, Tobias, Lynn, Shuana, and Zeke are also there.

"What's happening?" I ask.

"Candor or Dauntless," Christina replies.

"How do you play?" I ask.

"Basically, when it's your turn, you choose Candor or Dauntless. If you choose Candor, you have to answer a question truthfully. If you choose Dauntless, you have to do a dare. If you don't want to, you have to take off a piece of clothing."

"NO SHOES OR SOCKS URIAH!" Zeke yells. "Ok, I'll start. Uriah, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless, I ain't no pansycake." Zeke rolls his eyes.

"I dare you to kiss someone of the same sex."

Uriah walks up to Zeke and kisses him. "Ok, Tris. Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless," I reply.

"I dare you to play seven minutes in heaven with Four."

We get up and go into Zeke's room. I tell Tobias to keep track of the time, but he doesn't listen. Instead, he kisses me. I'm unaware when the seven minutes are up, so Uriah accidentally catches us making out.

We walk out of the closet embarrassed. I ask Christina, "Candor or Dauntless?"

"Candor," Christina replies.

"PANSYCAKE!" Uriah yells. He comes over and whispers in my ear. "Ask her how many times she's done it with Will."

"Christina, how many times have you and Will done it?"

She mutters something. "Louder."

"FOUR!"

"Yes?" Everyone in the room except Christina and Will cracks up at his joke.

"Uriah, I will get you back. C or D?"

"You know my answer."

Christina smirks. "I dare you to go out in the hallway and ask the first person you see you see for a tampon."

I follow him into the hallway and open my phone to record. The first person that came our way was Eric.

"Uh…Eric…do you have a tampon?" Uriah stutters.

"Candor or Dauntless?" Eric asks. I nod.

"You can join our game if you want," I offer. He nods and we go inside.

"Why's Eric here?" Christina asks. I ignore her.

"Four, Candor or Dauntless?" Uriah asks.

"Dauntless," he replies.

"I dare you to let Tris sit in your lap for the rest of the game."

I get up and sit in Tobias's lap.

"Eric, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless, of course."

"Dare you to go and find Peter then propose to him." Eric left with Zeke and Uriah. Minutes later, he comes back with an angry Peter.

"Peter, you know the question," Eric says.

"Candor," he replies.

"Pansycake!" Uriah yells.

"Who do you have a crush on?" Eric asks.

"Um…Lynn…" Lynn takes her shoe off and throws it at Peter. I forgot that she was there.

"Ok, let's continue. Uriah, Candor or-"

"Dauntless!"

"I dare you to wear a tutu and run into the pit yelling that you're a ballerina."

"Zeke, you have the tutu, right? Who's coming?"

"I will!" Everyone says.

We run into the Pit laughing manically. Uriah comes back, his face red as a tomato. "How about we stop this game?"

"Bed, wed, dead?" Shauna suggests. We all nod.

"Uriah, you get Marlene, me, and Tris."

"Uh…wed Marlene, bed Tris, kill Shauna." Shauna chucks a pillow at him.

"Time to make someone's life hell! Peter, you get Eric, Max, and Four!"

"They're all guys! That are fully capable of killing me!" He stops and thinks for a minute. "Fine, wed Eric, bed Four, and kill Max. He's like 50! Tris, you get me, Al and your dad."

"WHAT? How can I answer this when 2 of the options almost raped me and I'm related to the other? Not to mention Four would kill me! Ok, fine. Don't kill me, but bed Peter, wed my dad, and kill Al. He's dead already. IT WAS THE ONLY WAY! Zeke! You get Jeanine Matthews, Hana Pedrad, and Hector!" I say.

"What? I can't kill the 10 year old, my girlfriend would kill me, but he's 10 years old and a guy… and Jeanine Matthews is evil. The last option is my mom! What the hell? Fine, bed Hector, wed my mom, and kill Jeanine."

"Why the hell would you bed my brother?" Lynn shoots him a glare.

"Does Zeke have a little crush?" Peter teases.

"Peter, for you Jack Kang, Tris' dad, and Johanna Reyes." Zeke says, giving him a death glare.

"All faction leaders or representatives that are like 50 and 2 guys? No fair! Fine, bed Johanna even though she's too happy for her own good, wed Tris' dad, and kill Jack Kang. Otherwise Tris would kill me." Peter replies.

"Does someone have a crush on my dad?" Tris teases.

His face reddened. "Marlene! You get Hana Pedrad, Caleb Prior, and Marcus Eaton!"

"My boyfriend's mom, Tris's brother, and the Abnegation leader. Ok, wed Hana, bed Caleb and kill Marcus. Lynn! You get Hector, Shauna, and Eric."

"My siblings and Eric! Bed Hector, marry Shauna, and dead Eric. Eric! Time to make your life hell with Caleb Prior, Four and Tori!" Lynn says with a smirk on her face.

"Bed Tori, Marry Four and Kill Caleb. Shauna, seeing you haven't went yet, you get Natalie Prior, Lynn, and Four!"

"Tris, don't kill me! Bed Four, wed Lynn, kill Natalie!"

"Tris, let's leave," Tobias says. I nod and get up to leave.

The next morning, I wake up to Tobias shaking me. Apparently there's an announcement in the Pit. I get up, shower and change, then grab the muffin he gave me, while rushing to the Pit.

Max stops both of us on the way there. "Do any of you want to be a Dauntless leader?" he asks. "Eric won't be one anymore, and Harrison is in critical condition."

I look at Tobias. He's turned this offer down multiple times already, but he surprises me by saying, "Yes, but only if Six and I are both leaders and you make sure that I don't have to contact Abnegation."

"Deal." Max says. I guess I'm a Dauntless leader now.

Max goes up to the stage. "Attention!" he bellows. "As you might know, Eric has shot Harrison, a Dauntless leader. We don't know if he will survive, but if he does, Eric becomes factionless. If he doesn't, Eric will be executed. As a result, we are losing 2 leaders. Our new leaders will be…Four and Six!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry about that, I wanted Four and Six as leaders and Eric dead, soo... I know that Tori and Bud aren't leaders, but I don't know the other leaders' names, so in this story they are.**

**I don't own Divergent? Do I look like I'm Veronica Roth?**

Part 2: Initiation

Tris POV

*fast forward 1 week*

I check my makeup and clothes in the mirror one last time. This is Six, Dauntless leader and Dauntless prodigy. She isn't like me at all. Today is the day I get to start training initiates. I make it just in time to see a blue blur come down.

"What's your name?" Tobias asks.

"Crystal," the girl replies.

"Six, make the announcement!"

"First jumper-Crystal!"

I help an Amity girl out of the net next. After that, everyone starts jumping. This year, we have 11 transfers and 9 Dauntless-born.

Erudite:

Crystal-Long dirty blond hair that almost reaches her waist and brown eyes. About my height.

Sara-Medium length red hair that goes just past her shoulders. Brown eyes. Slightly taller than I am. (By about 2-3 inches)

Taylor-Blond hair that goes halfway to her waist. Blue eyes. Very tall.

Aaron-Brown hair and blue eyes. Very big build.

Candor:

Alicia-Brown hair and green eyes. Slightly chubby for her height. Even shorter than I am.

Justin-Brown hair and green eyes. Twins with Alicia.

Benjamin (Or Benj as he's called now)-Blond hair and green eyes. Short and skinny.

Delanie-Short brown hair that stops above her shoulders. Very big build for a girl. Reminds me of Molly.

Amity:

Lana-Dirty blond hair in a braid. Tall and skinny. Reminds me of Christina.

Lucas-Lana's brother. They were born only 11 months apart so they choose on the same day.

Marc-Brown hair and brown eyes. Name reminds me of Marcus and build reminds me of Peter. Tried to flirt with me.

Wow. 3 Amity transfers.

Dauntless-born:

Alexandra (Alex)-Brown hair and blue eyes. Identical twins with Sam.

Samantha (Sam)-Twins with Alex.

Erin-Blond hair and green eyes.

Valerie (Val)-Brown hair and brown eyes.

Ryan-Brown hair and brown eyes.

Dylan-Blond hair and blue eyes.

Ethan-Brown hair and green eyes.

Sean-Black hair and brown eyes.

Timothy (Timo)-Brown hair and blue eyes.

We introduce ourselves. "I'm Six and this is Four, we'll be training the transfer initiates," I say.

"Why are your names numbers?" a Candor blurts out.

"If I wanted to deal with Candor smart-mouths, I would have transferred to Candor. Now, where were we before we were rudely interrupted?"

"I'm Christina and this is Uriah, we'll be training the Dauntless-born. Dauntless-born, come with Uriah and I, I expect that you don't need a tour of this place. The rest of you, go with Four and Six."

"This is the Pit."

"The Pit? Clever name," the Candor says.

"What's your name?" Tobias asks.

"Alicia," says the Candor.

"The first lesson I will teach you is how to shut up," Tobias says, going into instructor Four mode.

"Sorry," Alicia squeaks.

"Follow me," Tobias says and walks towards the chasm.

The transfers follow us to the chasm. "The chasm reminds us that there is a fine line between bravery and idiocy!" I shout, using the exact words he did during my initiation. "A daredevil jump off this ledge will end your life. It has happened before and it will happen again. You've been warned." I think of Al. I shake my head. Al is in the past.

"You can now break for lunch," Tobias says.

We walk into the lunchroom and sit at our usual table with our friends. "Let's keep our relationship a secret," I say. "See how long it takes for them to figure it out."

After lunch, we walk into the training room. The initiates closely follow. "The first thing you will learn today is how to shoot a gun. The second thing is how to win a fight," I say, using the exact words he said again. Tobias smiles at me. Of course I learn from the best. "Thankfully, if you are here, you already know how to get on and off a moving train, so I don't need to teach you that. There are 3 stages of initiation. The first, primarily physical, the second, primarily emotional, the third, primarily mental. You will train separately from the Dauntless-born but you will be ranked together. After each stage of initiation, the lowest ranked initiates will become factionless." This earns a few gasps from around the room.

"Six will show you how to shoot a gun," Tobias says. He offers me a gun.

I take the gun and stand in front of a target. I pull the trigger. Bulls-eye. I then hand each transfer a gun and assign them a target.

Four walks around, helping each initiate that is struggling. I hear two girls talking. I walk over to break it up, but then I hear what they're saying. "Four is so hot. Do you think he'll date me?" one asks.

I walk over and tell them to start practicing shooting, and not chitchat. They roll their eyes at me.

"Omigod, she's so annoying. Would she just fuck off? And she hangs out with Four a lot. Poor Four."

I am very angry, but I try to control my anger.

"Now we will show you how to throw knives," Tobias says. I walk over to the target as a demonstration. He throws them exactly where he did last time. I laugh.

"What's so funny?" Alicia, the Candor, asks.

"Last year, during my initiation, he was forced to throw knives at my head and that's exactly where they landed last time," I say.

I give them each 3 knives. They start throwing them. I notice that the Erudite girl, Crystal, is really good at throwing knives. Tobias is going around and helping people, turning into the instructor Four that people are afraid of.

"Next thing we're doing is fighting. Six and I will both do a demonstration on these punching bags," Tobias says.

"Why can't they punch each other?" I hear Alicia say, "She'll obviously lose."

I get more and more furious. I walk over to the punching bag and punch the hell out of it.

"Woah, Six. Impressive," Tobias says. I roll my eyes at him.

We end training for the day and show them their room. "You might have noticed that there are 11 of you and 10 beds. For now, 1 of you will sleep on the floor," I say.

When we get back to our apartment, I tell Tobias about the Candor girl. He laughs. "I think her name is Alicia. By the way, we should start making a list of the fights tomorrow."

I nod. "But isn't there a paintball capture the flag game tonight?" I ask.

"Shit, I forgot about that!" he says.

We go get ready and meet Uriah, Christina and the initiates, both Dauntless-born and transfers, by the train tracks.

They all jump, on cue. Tobias explains the rules to them. "Ok, we will start choosing teams!" Tobias says.

We smile. "Crystal."

"Alicia."

"Benjamin."

"Justin."

"Sara."

"Lana."

"Taylor."

"Delanie."

"Lucas."

"Aaron."

"Dauntless-born next. Sam."

"Val."

"Alex."

"Ryan."

"Erin."

"Dylan."

"Sean."

"Ethan."

"Timo's last, so he's with me."

"You guys can go first!" Christina says.

We jump. I decide we should climb the Ferris wheel again. "Their flag is next to the tracks!" I say.

Tobias throws me the flag. I hide it in the top cart. "Alright, split up! Half of you go one way and the other half go the other!" Tobias says.

Instead of playing the game, we have a little make-out session next to the Ferris wheel. I lose track of the time, but I hear Benjamin call out that he got the flag. The teams come running back, and catch us kissing. Whoops.

Alicia POV

When we get back to our room I lay on my bed, thinking. Why does Six have to be with Four all the time? I want him. I want him to me all by myself. I need to think of a plan.

Benj POV

I can't sleep. All I can think about is Six. She's beautiful. One problem: I think she's dating Four. I need to break them up. Now.

I walk over to Alicia. "I know you like Four, and I like Six, so why don't we come up with a plan to break them up?" I whisper.

Alicia nods. "Perfect. Soon I will have Four all to myself."

Tris POV

I wake up and realize it is the day of the fights and I haven't made up the pairings yet. I grab breakfast and wait until Tobias is awake. When he does wake up, I ask him about the list. "Uh…it's in my jacket pocket," he says while rolling over.

I check the list. It's good for now. We get ready and arrive in the training room. 8:03. Well, they're late.

A swarm of initiates suddenly rush in. "You're late," I say. I'm not Eric though; I don't make them hang over the chasm.

I announce the groups. "First up: Lana and Crystal!" I say. They get in the fighting ring, obviously not used to it, being from Amity and Erudite.

The fight ends with Lana giving up after a bloody nose. I circle Crystal's name. "Crystal, take her to the infirmary. Ask for Marlene. Next: Justin and Lucas."

Lucas wins this fight, but only with Justin surrendering before he did. I circle his name. "Next: Sara and Alicia."

Alicia throws some sloppy punches that Sara dodges. Sara wins with a punch to Alicia's stomach. Alicia wasn't even hurt in any way. Just being girly. But girly doesn't survive in Dauntless. "Next: Aaron and Benjamin."

This one lasted about 3 times longer than any other. In the end, Aaron wins. Just as I'm about to call the next group, Tobias rushes in. "Well, well. Look who's late," I say.

"Come. I have to tell you something," he says.

"Can it wait? Initiation," I remind him.

"Oh shit I forgot! Were you ok?"

Tobias calls the last pair, Marc and Delanie. He shudders at Marc's name. It must remind him of Marcus. I don't even know if Marc is an Amity name. Taylor doesn't fight today.

We break for lunch. I sit at our usual table, but Alicia and Justin join us there, leaving no room for Uriah and Marlene. "What are some initiates doing at our table?" Uriah asks.

"That devil child," Tobias mutters in my ear.

"Uhh…excuse us please. Here, Uriah and Marlene, you can take our spots," I say. Tobias drags me outside.

"That Candor girl, Alicia, she forced me to kiss her this morning," Tobias says.

I spit out my juice. "What?" I say, storming back in the cafeteria.

"Please don't say anything," Tobias says.

"I won't."

We get back in and sit at the initiate table with Taylor, Sara and Crystal.

"Hi!" Crystal says.

I smile. "Why do you trust them?" Tobias whispers.

"We can't sit back there after, you know," I say.

Tobias nods. The initiates giggle. "Are you a couple?" Taylor asks.

We both nod. "Don't tell the other initiates though," I say.

I can tell Tobias doesn't want me to get too attached to them. We get up and leave early to set up the next few fights.

"Ok initiates! Listen up! The first fight is Sara and Taylor!" Tobias yells.

I watch the two of them fight. They are about equal skill level, so it takes a while before Taylor beats Sara. "Take Sara to the infirmary and ask for Marlene," I say to Taylor. She nods and leaves.

I don't see who wins the next fight, but Tobias circled both Taylor and Lucas, so I assume Lucas won. I don't feel like watching the other fights, so I tell Tobias that I'm going back to our apartment.

My phone rings. "Hello?"

"Tris, party at Zeke's tonight!" Christina says.

"Shouldn't you be training the initiates?" I ask.

"Shouldn't you? Let's go shopping!"

I groan. "Why Chris?"

"3 words. Candor or Dauntless."

Finally, I give in. "Wait, who's coming?" I ask.

"Uhh, you, me, Zeke, Uriah, Marlene, Lynn, Shauna, hopefully Four, and anyone else, including initiates, that you might want to invite. And tell Four."

"Alright," I say.

I go back into the training room. "Crystal, Sara, Taylor, see me after training. Four, I expect you to be there too," I say. I leave the room to go shopping with Christina, which I really don't want to do.

I escape to our apartment and stay there until the end of training. I meet Crystal, Sara, Taylor, and Tobias outside the training room. They look scared, and Tobias just looks shocked. "Uh…party at Zeke's and you're all invited?" I say.

"Don't get too attached," Tobias whispers.

"Chris told me to invite you guys."

I avoid Christina for the rest of the day. I lay in bed, dreaming. I wonder if any initiates this year are Divergent.

I must have overslept, because when I wake up, Tobias is yelling at me. Time to party.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Anyone else headcanon 10's song to be I Will Be by Avril Lavigne? Listen to the lyrics, it fits perfectly. No? Also, do you think that in a few chapters I should have Tobias propose? I know that Tris will get pregnant at some point. I already have a rough idea of how the story will go from now on. **

Part 3: Party at Zeke's…again.

Tris POV

"Everyone here?" Zeke asks. We nod. "Ok, how many initiates?" Crystal, Sara, Taylor, and 2 Dauntless born, Alex and Sam raise their hands. "Great! Candor or Dauntless, Crystal?"

"Dauntless."

"I dare you to call your first crush and convince them to come here and join our game." What does Zeke have planned? It better be good. He doesn't know anything about Crystal…right?

Crystal takes her phone and punches in a number. "Uh…hi…it's Crystal. I transferred to Dauntless, and I was wondering if you wanted to come over and play Candor or Dauntless."

"NO!" He says and hangs up. The voice sounds familiar, but I can't tell how.

"Peter, is it? Candor or Dauntless?"

"I'm Dauntless, aren't I?"

"Dare you to go up to your crush and kiss her."

Peter walks over to Lynn and kisses her on the lips. Surprisingly, she kisses back. **A/N: I know Lynn is a lesbian in the book, but I decided she was bisexual. More bisexuals to come! Also, anyone else headcanon Marlene to be bi?**

"GET A ROOM!" Uriah yells. They blush and pull apart.

"Four, Candor or Dauntless?"

"What do you think, Candor?"

"Ok, what is your real name?"

"No, I meant that you are the Candor. What do you think is my answer?"

Peter's cheeks flush red. "Four, I dare you to call Tris' brother and tell him you got Tris pregnant," Peter says.

He hands me his phone and I dial Caleb's number. It rings 3 times and goes to voicemail. "Uh...this is Four. I'm Tris's boyfriend, and uh...I kinda got her pregnant."

It didn't take 2 minutes for Caleb to return the call. "What the fuck!? I'm coming over." Caleb hangs up.

"Shauna, C or D?"

"Dauntless."

"No Candor so far? Aww. Ok, I dare you to go into the Pit and scream 'Uriah is a pansycake' at the top of your lungs-"

"Easy."

"I wasn't finished! Then, you have to kiss Uriah."

"Still easy."

"Don't I get a say in this?" Uriah asks.

"NOPE!" We all reply.

Uriah, Shauna, and Crystal get up to witness the dare. When they open the door, Caleb rushes in. "I thought you weren't coming?" Crystal asked.

At the same time, Caleb asks, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm Dauntless. Now why are you here?"

"My sister is pregnant!"

"Uhh…right here and certainly a virgin, Caleb!" I say.

"You know each other?" Crystal asks.

"You know Crystal, B-"

"My name is Six. And I am Caleb's sister."

"Wow."

"Let's play Never Have I Ever!" Zeke suggests. He gets out the shot cups and the beer. "Never have I ever kissed a guy." All the girls except Crystal and Taylor take a shot, as well as Uriah. Zeke must be drunk, because he took a shot, and we all know he's kissed Uriah before.

"Never have I ever been a transfer," Uriah says. Crystal, Taylor, Sara, Christina, Will, Peter, Caleb, Tobias and I all take a shot.

"Never have I ever been related to a leader," Marlene says. Tobias and I take a shot.

"What? We're leaders." I say. "Never have I ever kissed a girl." All the guys, Lynn, Crystal and Taylor take a shot. Some people raise their eyebrows.

"Never have I ever been to Candor," Tobias says. Christina and Peter take a shot.

"Never have I ever been a female," Peter says. All the girls take a shot.

"Never have I ever been male," Lynn says. This time, the guys take a shot.

"Never have I ever been dauntless-born," Crystal says. Zeke, Uriah, Marlene, Shauna, Lynn, Alex and Sam take a shot.

"Never have I ever been to Erudite." Alex says. Caleb, Will, Sara, Crystal, and Taylor take a shot.

"Never have I ever had sex," Sam says. Zeke, Uriah, Will, Peter, Caleb (shocker), Shauna, Marlene, Christina, Lynn, Alex and Sara take a shot.

"Wait Peter and Lynn? Are you two dating?" They blush. "I'll take that as a yes," Uriah says.

"Let's just leave, some people are getting too drunk," Caleb says.

"You just said that because you were getting too drunk," I tease. He rolls his eyes and leaves. "Well, bye!" I get up and soon everyone does as well.

**A/N: They go back to their apartment and *cough* do some things. *cough* had sex *cough*. I'm personally a virgin and don't know much about sex, as well as being not too comfortable with writing about it, so…yeah if you were waiting for a Fourtris sex- or smut-related fanfic then I suggest you click that little x button, you aren't going to find it very detailed in this story, but it does happen. Also, if you aren't comfortable with swear words, too bad because I am open to swearing and I can come up with a bunch of swear words.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey Initiates, if you were wondering, yes, Crystal and friends as well as the other initiates are named after myself and my friends (but with their names altered because of privacy) , and loosely based on as is my real name, just with a different last name in the fanfic than irl. Guess which faction(s) "I" got on my aptitude test!**

Part Tobias: Initiation cont'd.

I wake up with a start. I forgot about the fights today! Looking around the room, I see that Tris has gone. There is a note on the nightstand, which I pick up.

_Tobias, _

_I went for a jog and will go eat breakfast. See you at training. I have paired up the fights since I figured you wanted some rest from the party._

_Love, _

_Tris_

Oh, shit. More initiation fights today. I head to the training room, since it is 7:50 already. When I get there, Alicia and Lana are standing there. They push me against the wall and start making out with me. I knee them each once in the stomach and set up the fighting ring. Tris walks in and sees them lying on the ground. "What happened?"

"They pushed me against the wall and kissed me forcefully! I kicked them and now they're unconscious."

"That's my good Four," she says as the initiates pile in.

"Are Alicia and Lana ok?" Lucas asks. We nod.

"Ok, initiates! I want Sara and Delanie in the ring!" They walk over. Delanie has been beaten once, by Marc, but won Lana, and Sara beat Alicia, but lost to Taylor. Delanie is larger than the other girls, but Sara is quicker than she is. This will be an evenly matched fight. Tris is really good at this type of thing.

5 minutes has passed and Delanie's jaw is most likely broken, but so is Sara's nose. They are both pretty bloody. Sara punches Delanie in the temple and pins her to the ground, while kicking her repeatedly until she finally loses consciousness. "Sara, take Crystal and Taylor with you and take Delanie to the infirmary. While you're there, you should probably get checked out too. Ask for Marlene when you get there." She nods. "Justin and Benjamin, in the ring!" This fight lasts for longer than I expected, half because they are both really bad fighters in general, and the other half because they're too big of pansycakes to knock the other one unconscious. "Don't be pansycakes, actually fight!" I yell. This causes Benjamin to hit Justin repeatedly until he loses consciousness. "Take him to the infirmary."

"Aaron and Crystal, in the ring!" Crystal hits Aaron a few times until he is unconscious, then she takes him to the infirmary without a scratch on herself and without me having to tell her.

"Alicia and Lana, in the ring!" Lana hits Alicia out of jealousy and Alicia concedes after a bloody nose. She really needs to be tougher to get through initiation.

"Taylor and Lucas, in the ring!" Lucas is still too attached to Amity to fight Taylor properly, so he concedes after a hit to the jaw.

"Initiates, you may break for lunch. I want to see you back here for rankings at 1, ok?"

Crystal POV

At 12:55 I leave the cafeteria to go to the training room. The ranks aren't up yet, but I stay because I don't feel like being late. The Dauntless-borns are also here; I wonder why.

"If you are ranked in the bottom four, you may pack your bags and leave. You are now factionless." Six says. God she intimidates me. She turns the board around. In the last four are Ethan, Alicia, Lucas and Val. **A/N: In no particular order**. Then it is Timo in 16th. Lana is 15th. Justin 14th. Sean 13th. Delanie 12th. Marc 11th. Dylan 10th. Ryan 9th. Alex 8th. Benj 7th. Sara came in 6th. Erin 5th. Taylor 4th. God where am I? Did they forget me? Sam is 3rd. Aaron is 2nd. They really did forget me. Until I see the first place slot. My name. I smile a little and my friends come congratulate me.

Suddenly, I hear a shriek. Lana runs after Lucas. I follow them, until I reach the chasm. They jumped. I run as fast as I can back to tell Six. "Lana and Lucas jumped."

"Very well. Then I assume Alicia, in 17th, will be staying." Oh no. Not that slut.

Tris POV

I walk to the cafeteria after training. Today we're having hamburgers and Dauntless cake. I still remember my first hamburger here, about a year ago. At our table, the entire gang is there, but Uriah is missing. I catch sight of him standing on the stage. "Attention Dauntless. I have an important announcement. Marlene, will you please come up here?" Uriah says. Marlene makes her way to the stage. "Marlene, my beautiful girlfriend," Uriah starts. "I have loved you since we were best friends when we were little, and just dating you brings joy into my life." This is the part where Uriah gets on one knee. "Will you please make me he happiest man alive and marry me?"

Marlene is crying by now. "No, you idiot!" She screams. Everyone looks shocked. Marlene smiles and says, "Oh, you idiot. I love you! You may be an idiot but you're _my _idiot. Yes, yes, yes!" And this is the part where it turns into a huge make-out session.

"Guys, while we're on the topic of proposals, Zeke proposed last night." Shauna said.

"Congratulations!"

"Oh, and also, I'm pregnant." Everyone is shocked. I mean, I can see her engaged, or pregnant, but never have I ever thought about being both.

"Oh, and on that topic, Will and I are engaged." Christina pipes up. Now it's just us and Peter and Lynn who aren't engaged.

When I finish my lunch, I go to the training room to show the initiates the rankings. I check my list again. The initiates are arriving. "If you are ranked in the bottom four, you may pack your bags and leave. You are now factionless." I say. It may seem a little harsh but half of these initiates are leaving, sooner or later. I flip the board around and let the initiates absorb everything in. I'm almost asleep until I hear the words- "Lana and Lucas jumped." Crystal says.

"Very well. Then I assume Alicia, in 17th, will be staying." Ugh. I hate that girl! She tried to hit on Four. Let's hope she does terribly in the second stage.

**A/N: I will try to update once or twice a week! My instagram is Cupc4k3Crystal and my kik is the same if you want to stalk me. ~Crystal**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the late update! I had a competition, Christmas performances, vacation, and a high fever, so please forgive me. This is only half of the chapter because I'm not done with it! I'm so sorry! I re-read the trilogy and noted some mistakes about it, so I will change that. The sequel to this is up, because I wanted to write about Ten's kids' initiation. It's called Dauntless Kids.**

Part 5: More initiation!

Tris POV

Today is fear simulations. Crystal got first in the first stage, but Erudite transfers are never that good. She must have been training. It looks like her friends were training with her as well. I just hope there aren't any Divergent this year. It seems unlikely, though, as the Divergent population is increasing. I shake Tobias to wake him. We are almost late for initiation. I go to the cafeteria and grab a muffin. When I get to the simulation room, Tobias and the initiates are already there. "First up: Alicia." It looks like he's already explained what the simulations are.

She walks into the room and I inject her with the serum. Her first fear is Four. And me. Getting married. Ok, that's just weird and creepy. In the simulation, she cries and cries for a very long time. Definitely not Divergent. I check my watch. 20 minutes so far. When will this fear be over?

Another 20 minutes later, she finally calms her heart rate and gets out of the fear. She then glares at me before leaving the room, puffy eyed.

"Next up: Benj."This fear is of public speaking. He faces the fear head-on and reads from his poem. Short time, but not short enough to be Divergent. 10 minutes.

"Aaron." His fear is of getting into a car accident. I don't pay attention much after that, but it took him 15 minutes to get out of that fear. No Divergent so far.

"Taylor." Her fear is of killing people. She cries for a few minutes until finally shooting herself. Divergent. Tobias and I exchange looks. "Meet us by the train tracks tonight at 8." She nods and gets out. Only 5 minutes, including the talking and Tobias editing the footage.

"Justin." I zone out from his fear, but it takes long enough for me to know that he isn't Divergent.

"Delanie." Her fear is of the Amity. I laugh at her fear quietly inside my brain. I think Uriah also has that fear. 12 minutes. The time is long enough not to be Divergent.

"Sara." Her fear is of failing initiation. I don't see the screen because Tobias is blocking it but it's only 3 minutes before she gets out of the simulation. Divergent. "Meet us by the train tracks tonight at 8." Tobias is busy editing the footage.

"Marc." His fear is of being rejected. 20 minutes into the simulation, and no progress. I sigh. This is going to be a long day.

"Crystal." She's the last one. Her fear is of suicide. She manipulates the simulation. 2 minutes. I sigh. Another Divergent. "Meet us by the train tracks at 8." Tobias gets back to editing the footage.

"Alright initiates! You have the rest of the day off. Enjoy yourselves while you can." I walk out the room to meet Christina, who wanted to talk to me after initiation.

"Chris?" I ask. She is sniffling.

"I'm-I'm pregnant." I give her a hug.

"It's going to be okay."

Crystal POV

I'm meeting with Four and Six tonight. I hope there's nothing wrong. What if they know I'm Divergent? What if they kill me? The anxiety rushes though me. _Calm down, _I tell myself. It's probably something else. Besides, if they wanted to kill me, they would have already. The only people who know I'm Divergent are the Abnegation lady who administered my aptitude test, Sara and Taylor. They too are Divergent. All three of them, I mean. It's 7:50. I better not be late, because the power to make me factionless or dead lies in their hands. I run to the train tracks. The initiate dorm has been quiet lately.

Four and Six are already at the tracks when I get there. Moments later, a panting Sara and a sweating Taylor are also there. "Ok, so what's up?" Sara asks.

"What were your aptitude test results?" Six asks. Oh God, no. They do know that I'm Divergent.

"Dauntless," I lie. Sara and Taylor nod.

"Well, I can tell who's not Candor!" Six jokes. Four laughs at this. "Oh, and we won't kill you, if that's what you're thinking. But what were your results?"

"Dauntless and Erudite." Sara is the first to speak up.

"Dauntless, Erudite, and Amity." Taylor says.

"Is it even possible to get both Dauntless and Amity? I mean, don't you have to choose the cheese to get Amity and the knife to get anything but Amity?"

"I didn't know which one to choose so being the indecisive person I am I took both at the same time." Taylor says and shrugs.

Four and Six look at me. "I got Dauntless, Erudite," I gulp and whisper the last part, "And Abnegation." They look at each other before sighing.

"Who administered your aptitude test?" Six asks.

"This Abnegation woman, Natalie, I think she said her name was," I say.

"She administered my test as well," Taylor says.

"Not mine though. A young Abnegation administered mine, I think her name was Susan," Sara says. Six and Four whisper to each other.

"You may go," Six says. Sara, Taylor, and I leave hand in hand.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So sorry I haven't updated in a long time! Had writers block, school, and was just way too depressed on top of that to continue writing. However, I'm now back and great as ever! I will update my stories weekly, maybe if I don't have time then Dauntless Kids will be updated bi-weekly, but if I miss one week, two chapters will be posted the next! Enjoy this special chapter just for you, my readers! I love you all! Thanks for reading!**

Part Tris: Special Bond

Tris POV

After meeting with Crystal, Sara, and Taylor, Tobias takes me to the chasm. "Are you crazy?" I ask, shouting over the roaring water. Tobias blindfolds me and drags me. "Are you kidnapping me or something?"

He rips of the blindfold. In front of me is a bunch of roses, probably from Amity. I recognize this place; it's where we shared our first kiss. To my surprise, Tobias is on one knee. Oh my gosh, is he proposing? I'm too young to get married! I'm only 17! But, then again, I can't think of anyone better to marry and I want to spend my life with him. Ok, I'll say yes. I'm freaking out right now. I'm just that tiny Stiff with a flat chest. I look like I'm 12. Yet I am the one to take Four's heart.

"Beatrice Grace Prior, I have loved you since I saw you in Abnegation, and I promise never to let you go. You are brave, selfless, smart, honest, and kind, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and only you. I was going to train the initiates and leave to be factionless, but you changed that. I love you with all my heart, so will you please make me the happiest man to ever live and marry me?"

"Yes. Yes, Tobias Zachariah Eaton, I will." Then we kiss for what seems like hours.

We pull apart when I hear two screams. I scramble up and so does Tobias. Above our special spot, is Crystal and Taylor, blindfolded and handcuffed by everyone except Sara in their initiate class. I come and fight off some of them, like Delanie and Alicia, but it's really hard when you have a few initiates who just placed second and fifth pouncing on you and attacking you. I've gotten stronger since initiation last year, so I fight off Benj. It's just Aaron, and even Crystal beat him. Suddenly, I remember my weapon. "Stop right now or consider yourself factionless." Leadership.

"Why, is it so that you can save your initiates that you favour?" Justin sneers.

"Get out." I order.

"Why?"

"I am a Dauntless leader. You are inside my faction. I SAID GET OUT!" I bellow.

"No." Justin says.

"Why should we do what you tell us to do?" Alicia asks. I punch her and knock her out cold. Justin rushes to her side.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SISTER?" he screams.

"I suggest you all leave and get a good night's rest if you don't want to end up like Alicia here. You still have initiation tomorrow." I say, and all the initiates except Justin leave. "Take them to the infirmary and tell me why they chose to attack them," I say to Sara.

Tobias carries Taylor with Sara helps me with Crystal. I call Marlene once we're at the infirmary. "Marlene, two initiates were attacked tonight. To-Four and I found the others beating them at the chasm, can you come down to the infirmary and take a look at them? I'm sorry for waking you, and I know you don't want to work. My Dauntless cake tomorrow sound good?"

Marlene groans, but finally gives in. "Fine, but two days' worth of Dauntless cake and you owe me."

"Deal," I say. I turn to Sara. "Tell me what happened, from the beginning."

"Well, I'd always known that Taylor was a lesbian, and she's had a huge crush on Crystal since we were 14. Today we were playing Candor or Dauntless, and Aaron dared her to kiss a girl, so she kissed Crystal, and then Crystal kissed her back, and then everyone tried to kill them for being lesbians, even though I perfectly know that Crystal is bisexual."

Marlene rushes in. "It's 1 am, Tr-Six. What was so important?"

"I told you over the phone, two initiates were attacked today. Can you take a look?"

"And no other nurses were on duty?"

"I feel safer knowing it's you."

"Fine," Marlene groans. "I'll take a look."

"It's pretty bad. Six initiates were beating them. Especially because the fight training just ended. It's still fresh in their minds."

"I'll treat them, but only because it's you, Tr-Six." I hug her. I turn to Sara. "Get some sleep, you still have initiation tomorrow." She nods and leaves. "To-Four! We should probably leave. Initiation tomorrow." He nods and we leave hand in hand.

The next morning I wake up with a sick feeling in my stomach. I run to the bathroom and puke. Tobias holds back my hair. I smile at him, but turn around to puke again.

"Stay here," he orders. "I'll train the initiates today, by myself. It's okay." I say nothing. He leaves the room to get changed and leave for work. I check my calendar. I'm 1 week late. Ah, shit. I think I'm pregnant. I get up and get changed. I can meet my friends at breakfast.

When I sit down at our table, Tobias is the first to speak up. "I told you to stay home!"

"I'm feeling better!" I say. Marlene rushes in with Uriah. Her eyes are red and puffy.

"What the hell did you do to Marlene?" Lynn asks.

"Nothing, I swear! I wake up this morning and she's like this." Uriah replies.

"You did this to me!" Marlene screams.

"What did you do this time, idiot brother?"

"I honestly have no idea."

"I'm pregnant!" Marlene screams.

"Uriah got laid?" Zeke asks. "And he knocked a girl up? Wow."

"Oh shut up," Uriah says. "Oh, we have initiation, um bye!" We laugh as he gets red-faced.

"Ok, I'm going to be a girl for a minute. PETER STOPPED BEING A PANSYCAKE AND HE FINALLY PROPOSED!" Lynn says.

"I thought you were just dating?"

"Nah, we've been dating since the second stage of initiation. Even before the memory serum."

"No really, it's 7:55. We should get going." Uriah says and the rest of us give in. The four of us walk to the simulation room together.

"I have to talk to Max," I say. "It's about the attacks yesterday." Tobias nods and I leave.

I knock on Max's door twice before he opens it. "Tris, or should I say Six, a nice surprise. What can I do for you?"

"I wanted to talk to you. Six transfer initiates attacked two others last night and attempted to throw them over the chasm. I told them to stop but they didn't. What punishment is in order? I know that last year when Peter, Drew, and Al attacked me Eric didn't punish them, but I believe that they should be punished, and I have no bias in this."

"They should be factionless, but that would mean that there would be only 3 transfer initiates left, which makes it easier to pass initiation. I'll make it up to you what punishment you give." I nod and thank him before leaving.

"Attention initiates, if your name is Justin, Alicia, Marc, Delanie, Benjamin, or Aaron, you are factionless from now on. You may go back to the dorms and pack your bags."

"What did we do to you? You can't make us factionless!" Alicia yells.

"Actually, yes I can. Now pack your bags and get your asses out of here." Uriah hears this and gives me a high-five. For some reason I failed to notice his presence.

"What the hell Tris? Only three transfer initiates?" Four asks.

"Last year, Peter, Drew, and Al attacked me, but being sadistic Eric, he didn't punish them. And now I want to."

"You're biased! You were attacked, not by these people, but you make them factionless anyways!"

"Don't tell me that you didn't want to punish them last year when they attacked me." This shuts him up. "Whose fear simulation are you on?"

"Since you got rid of six of them, Crystal." He hands me the syringe and I inject it into her neck. Tobias is watching the screen. Spiders, I think, from sneaking peeks at the screen behind Tobias, but his body is blocking Crystal. 5 minutes and she's out of the simulation. She smiles at me and leaves the room.

"Sara," I say. She walks into the room and takes a seat. Tobias injects the serum and we watch her fear. She's afraid of dying, from a bullet. This takes her 5 minutes and she's out of the simulation, but I can tell that she's really shaken up from the way her hands are trembling. I dismiss her and call the next initiate.

"Taylor," I say while she walks in. She takes a seat and I hand her the syringe. She pushes it into her neck and gets into the simulation. Her fear is of drowning. She takes about 4 minutes and gets out of the simulation.

"You're free to go," I say. Tomorrow, we get a day off, and then they go through their fear landscapes before the final rankings. I already know that all 3 transfers left will get in, as well as the 7 Dauntless-born left. It's just a matter of the ranking. Tobias and I leave the room and walk to the cafeteria.

At the cafeteria, I sit down, and Christina notices my ring. "OH MY GOD! WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN? TELL ME EVERYTHING!" she squeals, bursting everyone's eardrum.

"Four proposed last night. Didn't you see at breakfast?" I ask.

"NO! WHEN, WHERE, HOW? TELL ME!"

"I'll tell you later." She seems to be okay with this and nods.

Zeke jumps up onto a table. "CANDOR OR DAUNTLESS AT MY APARTMENT TONIGHT, BE THERE OR BE A PANSYCAKE!"


End file.
